Something Unexpected
by SweetMadness92
Summary: Starts at the end of Sapphique. KeiroXAttia


**Authors Note: This is a One-shot about one of my new favorite couples Attia and Kiero from the Incarceron series. It starts off immediately after the ending of the sequel Sapphique. Spoilers! 3 **

**P.s. I do not own Incarceron but I do own this ^ ^**

…**...**

"**Something Unexpected"**

…**..**

…**..**

…

"As fascinating as they are, you're going to hurt your neck if you keep staring up at them like that."

Attia let a slow smile creep up onto her lips. She kept her gaze on the seemingly infinite sky of the Outside, but gave a quiet response to her…

Well, now there was a question. Just what was Keiro to her now that they were out of Incarceron's deceitful reach.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly, as if to shake the question away. Who cares what he was, they were Outside and that's all that matters.

"I just still can't believe it." She stated, barely above a whisper. But she knew he heard it. Within seconds he was lowering himself down to the bleak ground beside her.

The Realm was not what either of them had anticipated. Of course she knew this meant more to Kiero than to her. He was a man of material things and anyone would be a fool to say that those objects did not suit him well. But she, well she was a more simple creature. One had to be if they could impersonate a poxed dog-slave in order to survive the cold harsh life of the wing ruled by Jormanric.

When material objects have not been a strong presence in your life for so long, one learns to appreciate the more simple things in life. And while someone who lived in Realm might not appreciate the stars, someone who had grown up without them, could find the sear magnificent royalty of them. They were a beauty so immense that it was truly priceless.

Maybe that was why Keiro was sitting beside her right now, outside the desolate Wardenry. Because while he may have loved his material toys and wardrobe, in a world where that no longer existed for the moment, the stars where the only sign that it could once again.

It was then that she glanced sideways at him. His posture was different from hers. While she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms locked around them, he had a bit more of a cool confidence as he sat with the knee farthest from her up, in a similar fashion to hers, and the other lay spread on the ground. He was leaning forward with his right arm resting against his knee and the other rested freely by his side. The ever cool, Keiro, he was.

He stole his gaze from the stars to look calmly back at her and arched his left brow.

"What?

"Why are you here?" She flinched slightly as she hadn't intended her words to sound so harsh and coldhearted. He seemed to see right through it for he simply shrugged.

"Well there are a few things we need to get straight now that we are out of that hell hole." She narrowed her gaze on him and inclined her head sideways to show that she wasn't following. He huffed out a soft chuckle, but at once his features turned serious. "I want you to know that you are no longer my 'oath- sister' or whatever you thought we were anymore."

She sighed and nodded. It wasn't like she was thrilled to be his oath anything. She simply wanted to find escape as well and knew that just like he couldn't escape without her help, she could not escape without his. Before she could respond he was already speaking again.

"My allegiance is back with my brother again." She rolled her eyes and nodded. "So don't think that we will be spending much time together now that we are Outside."

"Wasn't counting on it," She breathed. He smirked at her. That was one of the things he had become "used" to about Attia, her honesty and sharp tongue. She could dish it out as well as she could take it. Not many females, even in Incarceron were like that.

"Good," He continued. "Enjoy the stars, Attia." With that he made his way up out of his comfy sitting position and began to walk back towards the small campsite outside of Claudia's former home when her words stopped him.

"You too, Keiro."

There was a pause. She assumed that he would continue walking, but he spoke quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks…" And then he was gone and Attia finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

…

The next morning Attia found herself sleeping on a soft blanket where she had once been sitting on the hard ground. She arched and stretched her tired muscles only to realize there was another thick blanket on top of her. Scrutinizing the object above her she didn't notice the person beside her until he cleared his throat.

She jerked and sat up so quickly her head spun. Blinking back the unwarranted dizziness, she turned to find the source of her discomfort. Finn was sitting wide eyed beside her with a blanket similar to her own wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She exhaled, letting the panic wash away from her system.

"What are you doing here, Finn? Did…did you put this on me?" His smile was gentle but rueful. She immediately knew the answer to that question. But if he didn't do this for her, then who did?

"Keiro," He stated simply as if reading her mind. And when the shock became present on her face he barked out a short laugh. "I was surprised too at first. That is until he said, 'we don't need a star-struck puppy catching a cold out there and slowing down the progression of our kingdom now do we, Brother?'"

The first thing Attia noticed was the odd change of nickname from 'dog-slave' to 'star-struck puppy'. It made her sound…softer and it portrayed her new found adoration of the stars to a perfect Tee. However she wasn't able to ponder the rest for Finn had cut off her thoughts just as his oath brother had the night before. "So, you and Kiero, you've gotten closer, huh?"

Attia furrowed her brows not catching the hint as quickly as she would have liked, but when she did her looked turned to a scowl.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well for one, in all my years of knowing Keiro, I've never known him to become_ used_ to anyone except maybe me, not that he outright told me."

"He said he became used to _me_?" Finn nodded not wanting to go further into their conversation about how he wanted to save Claudia from Incarceron yet didn't mention her. That thought had him instantly feeling guilty, but he continued.

"That and this display last night, between pulling you out of Incarceron both verbally and physically and then coming out here to make sure you didn't catch a cold…one would assume…"

She stared at him for a moment and then looked away. Thinking of how he told her they weren't going to see much of each other anymore and then this information from Finn was simply confusing. She shook her head.

"Don't think too much into it." He nodded and then decided to change topic.

While Finn began to fill her in on some important matter she wasn't particularly interested in, Attia couldn't help the unwanted, but thankfully fleeting warmth that spread through her body at the thought of the confusing brute the King considered a friend.

…

**Two Years Later:**

"Wow…Evan this tastes great! Good job. I'll be sure to tell the King." The older man named Evan clasped her small hands in his and thanked her greatly.

"Thank you so much, Lady Attia. It means the world to us."

She flinched slightly at the honorific. Despite the fact that it was the King and Queen's idea to supply both she and Kiero with titles, she was still not accustomed to being treated so kindly, even two years after being Outside. She grinned gently, so not to make the man think he upset her.

"Not a problem. I'm glad to help. I won't be back into town for the next two weeks, so I bid you good luck." The man in front of her went to speak, but froze as something caught his attention. His gaze shifted and Attia turned to see what had stunned him to silence.

Her breath hitched at the sight of Keiro leaning against the doorframe of the small bakery. His strong muscled arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tilted to the side, watching Attia with a mischievous glint in his shining blue eyes.

"Keiro," she exhaled as her hand flew to the rapid beating organ in her chest cavity. A charming smile came up on his lips, enticing the attention of multiple females of all ages within the small shop. Attia frowned at his cheery attitude. "What are you doing here?"

"I came into town to get my sword sharpened." He replied nonchalantly. Her reply was one of utter disbelief and scrutiny.

"Liar."

Forgetting Evan, Attia picked up her bag filled with goods, slung it over her shoulder and briskly walked out of the bakery. She made sure to shove her shoulder slightly into the brute's chest as she stalked by him. She made a face as she heard him chuckle and call her _feisty._

To her dismay he was at her side within three long strides.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you know it upsets me that you feel the need to take me to and from every place I travel to outside the palace." She sent an icy glare at him through her peripheral. His calm smirk only served to infuriate her more. "I'm not a little kid, Keiro, so don't treat me like one. You didn't in Incarceron, so why now?" Her brown eyes narrowed, waiting for an explanation.

"The real question is how would you even have gotten back without me? I brought you on my horse."

She huffed at his evasion.

"I would have borrowed a horse from Evan."

"Oohh, Evan! Your lover bakery boy, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Cut it out, Keiro."

"What, did I hit a nerve?"

"Stop changing the topic."

"Fine, we protected each other back then, what's the difference now?"

"The difference is," she stopped abruptly in the middle of the dirt road to turn on him, jabbing her tiny finger at his chest. His eyebrows shot up for an uncharacteristic moment. Normally something like that would make Attia happy for catching yet another glimpse behind Keiros' shell, but she didn't notice over her rage as his face settled back into its usual uncaring demeanor. "The difference is that _you_ told _me_ that we were no longer oath brother and sister! So you have to forgive me for being confused on your necessity to 'watch my back'."

The man before her, no longer the reckless young adult she had met almost three years ago, stood staring for a minute. His gaze searching hers as if subtly willing her to understand something he didn't want to verbalize. When she continued to stare back defiantly he let out a drawn out breath and then settled into his usual cocky smirk.

"No longer being oath brother and sister doesn't mean we aren't comrades. You were my temporary in Incarceron and although it's not completely safe Outside, it definitely isn't as bad. I have an oath brother in Finn, so I didn't need another, but a comrade, a friend, well you can always have more than one."

She gazed at him awe struck. The same way she always stared at the stars. His words were frighteningly startling. And what scared her even more was the fact that she could tell he wasn't lying about any of it.

Struggling to find words, she settled on one, a question.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged and turned to continue onto the dark horse resting under a nearby tree. He called over his shoulder, "The blankets that night were supposed to be a peace offering." He neared the horse, caressing it and feeding it an apple from his bag whilst she contemplated his words.

Attia could recall the night so clearly. Keiro had not only given her the chance to see the stars, but to also sleep comfortably under their natural light. She smiled lightly at the beautiful memory. After Finn had spoken to her that morning she curled up in the warm blankets and took in the morning glow of the outside world. She had also noted a small fire that had died down sometime that morning which had no doubt provided extra warmth. She was sure it was also Keiros' doing.

Sighing she began walking towards him. This time when she finally approached she simply squeezed his shoulder in a silent apology. He didn't say a word, just turned and gently removed her bag from her shoulders. Once he attached it to the saddle on the horse he climbed up and reached down for her. Extending her hand, she accepted the help onto the horse and clasped her arms around his middle, holding on a little tighter than normal as he sped off towards the King's palace.

...

Authors Note: Hope you liked it ^ ^


End file.
